


Opportune Moment

by Sivan325



Category: Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: AU, Community: m7land, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-21
Updated: 2011-02-21
Packaged: 2017-10-15 20:33:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/164693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sivan325/pseuds/Sivan325
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Losing one chance of love. Vin should be thankful of his friends for giving him another chance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Opportune Moment

Title: Opportune Moment  
Author: Sivan Shemesh  
Pairing: Chris/Ezra, Vin/JD (Implied)  
Rate: T  
Warning: AU, romance. M/M slash.  
Summary: Losing one chance of love. Vin should be thankful of his friends for giving him another chance.

Quote to use: " _If you were waiting for the opportune moment, that was it._ " A Challenge in M7Land community.

\--

"If you were waiting for the opportune moment, that was it." Ezra told to Vin.

"Huh?" Vin asked and it seemed to Ezra as the young man was drinking again.

"You will need to stop drinking my friend if you are willing to catch Mister Dunne heart." Ezra advised to him before he leant and kissed his lover.

"Whatever he said." Chris told to Vin.

"You need to gather yourself and decide what you want to do next – is it going to be drinking or wooing the kid?" Ezra asked.

"I vote for the second option." Chris's voice was heard.

"Will you want to woo me again my love?" Ezra teased him before he left the chair and walked toward the pool table were JD and Josiah playing.

Chris sat close to his friend, watching him as he glares at Ezra who keeps teasing him by moving closer to one that held his heart.

"He will do nothing wrong unless you will make a stand," Chris advices to him, "He is giving you another chance to win JD's heart, you may take it or leave it, but I warn you Vin Tanner, if you take a punch toward _my_ Ezra, I swear to God that I will beat you bad."

"Since when did you become religious?" Vin asked.

"Since the day when Ezra captures my heart, the same day which I stop drinking and never drink since." Chris replied in rough voice.

Vin left the chair with a bottle of whiskey in his hand, though he almost lose a foot as he took a step, gladly Chris was behind him, not knowing yet what his friend wants to do but he kept watching him.

Vin was tenses as Ezra moves his hand toward JD's face and then he moves it toward the young man's shoulder.

Vin could see the way that Ezra moves to whisper something to JD.

"What did he say to him?" Vin asked Chris.

"You should ask JD yourself if you are up to it." Chris replied and walked to stand near to Ezra who grinned.

"I hate when you grin, cat-eyes." Chris told him before he kissed him.

"We should go, I have plans for us, and yet we have only short time." Ezra reminds to his lover.

"What did you do?" Chris asked with curious.

"You will find in no time." Ezra replied and left the bar, waiting near their car.

Once they left Vin stumbled near the pool table, the bottle still in his hand as he stops face-to-face with JD.

"What did _he_ says to you?" Vin asked.

"Why? Are you jealous?" JD tainted him, and now he could see for what Ezra meant.

Though Ezra was wrong in one point; Vin sure look handsome when he is in jealous and angry.

"You are mine and mine alone!" Vin told him, and JD could see the fire in those eyes sparkling with desire and yet hiding love.

"I was always yours; you just didn't stop and see it, mi Amor." JD told him.

"What did Ezra told you?" Vin asked him.

"That you lose your beauty when you are jealous and angry." JD replied.

"Did you actually believe in that?" Buck asked his friend.

"Ezra sure did con you JD, but for his sake, he did it for both of you and he has succeeded." Josiah grinned and Nathan agreed.

"I sure need to thank Ezra about it… but might tomorrow…" Vin told them, his tone was drunk from all the drinks that he drank before he fainted.

"I have got all my tomorrows with you blue eyes." JD told him and with help of Josiah and Buck Vin was picked from the floor.


End file.
